A lighting device for plant cultivation, which irradiates a plant with an artificial light necessary for growth of plant to cultivate the same, is disclosed in Patent Document 1, as prior art. This document discloses a structure of a light emission unit that has a plurality of light emission bodies emitting light therefrom, and is formed such that the light emission bodies are regularly arranged from a center of the light emission unit to a periphery thereof. The light emission bodies are disposed such that a plurality of or respective light emission bodies can be optionally lighted on, dimmed, or lighted off in combination with each other in accordance with the growth of the plant. More specifically, the light emission unit is provided with a plurality of light emission zones that are sectioned by a plurality of concentrically circular boundary lines from a central part toward a circumference thereof. The light emission zones are arranged such that a central light emission zone emits a red light, the second light emission zone from the central part emits a blue light, the third light emission zone from the central part emits a multiple color light composed of the red light, the blue light and a green light, and the fourth light emission zone from the central part emits the green light. In accordance with the growth of the plant, the respective light emission zone emits light in order from the central light emission zone to the peripheral light emission zones. With this arrangement, the plant is irradiated with optimum light by a lighting control in accordance with the growth state of the plant while reducing the light irradiated area.